1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for carrying one or more bicycles on a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for securing a bicycle carrier to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of bicycle carriers that are configured to be mounted on motor vehicles are available in the prior art. Examples of carriers which are mountable on automobiles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,108 and 4,709,840.
Generally, bicycle carriers are secured to motor vehicles using a pair of straps, one at each end of the carrier. Typically, one end of each strap is connected to the carrier and the other end is affixed to the motor vehicle using, for example, a hook connected to the strap. Although the use of straps for this purpose is highly effective, it has been observed that the bottom hooks can become disengaged when the top straps are suddenly stretched and relaxed due to jarring of the motor vehicle. Consequently, the carrier becomes disengaged from the motor vehicle and may fall off.
The danger of a carrier falling off a motor vehicle is enhanced when individuals fail to adequately tighten the connecting straps after loading items, for example, bicycles, on the carrier. The need to retighten the straps after loading is not readily apparent because the slackness which occurs as a result of such loading is not always visually discernable. If the strap is loose from the outset, it becomes more likely that the slackness caused by jarring will result in damage to either the bicycle or the motor vehicle or both.
A need has arisen for a system capable of maintaining a tension in a strap while indicating the occurrence of any slackness.